


【谜语父子】“……对不起。”

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: “事到如今说这些，你觉得有用吗？”我不准备原谅他。可他却用身体做出了自己的道歉。
Relationships: Edgar Nygma&Edward Nygma, Edward Nygma's son&Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	【谜语父子】“……对不起。”

我并不清楚当看到父亲突然出现在我的宿舍门外的那一刻，我是什么表情。

这时是深夜，漆黑一片，我因为余怒未消故意不肯直视他的眼睛。离了唯一一件可以当做镜子用的东西，自然什么也照不出来。

楼道里的摄像头“刚好”坏了。我的房间又是隔音很不错的单人间。没人知道他在这里，除了我。光从我身后的房间里透出来，我的影子覆盖在他身上。就像我们共度的很多个夜晚一样。

他没有戴那副炫耀意味远远大于隐藏身份作用的眼罩，就一副简简单单的眼镜。方镜片，反光，我最喜欢但他偏偏最少戴的那副。

“你戴眼镜的样子很好看，爸爸。”我总是这么说。

“是吗。”他不以为意的应道，对我话里的暗示视而不见，一转身又去研究新的杀人陷阱、作案方式和谜题去了。

现在他身上穿着的是一件长及脚踝的大衣，领子也硬挺着高高立起来，几乎要遮住他的下巴。提着公文包的手上戴着手套，两只手都戴了。外面没有下雨也不冷，我不明白他捂得这么严实的用意。

“让我进去。”他说。

“你来干什么？”我强迫着自己说点什么，一张口却又是夹枪带棒的质问。你来干什么？我不欢迎你。请你回去，别再来烦我，谢谢。

可他又一次对我话里的暗示视而不见，但也没有硬闯的意思。尽管他知道如果他真的这么做了，我也不会赶他走：“我来找你道歉。”

我笑了。应该是笑了吧。鼻腔深处发出一阵短促的气颤。“事到如今说这个，有用吗？”我笑道。

我不管他是从千里之外的哥谭一路奔波到了这里，不管他是我的父亲，不管我们其实彼此相爱。我只是单纯的不想说话。我累了。我想睡觉。而他的出现只是徒增我的疲惫而已。

他叹了口气。

然后他伸出被手套包裹住的修长手指，轻轻拨开大衣挺括的领口。微弱的光线里，大衣下面是一片莹白，那是他的肤色。我曾无数次地爱抚过它。我太熟悉了。

“……”我说。

他望着我的表情里，除了沉重又夹杂上了新的成分。挑衅？戏谑？嘲弄？诱惑？……反正是与沉重绝不搭边的轻佻感情。但这两样东西又奇迹般的出现在了一个人脸上。就像这件把他罩得严严实实的大衣和藏在下面的身体。

爱德华试图用身体向我道歉。

谜语人则试图勾引我。

“什么都没穿？”

“什么都没穿。”

“下贱。”我从牙缝里恨恨地挤出个词儿。不知是在骂他还是在骂我自己。

我觉得，不能给他哪怕只是一点好脸色看。如果这招在我身上奏效了，天知道他会不会再故技重施用在别人身上。想到这我就热血上涌，几乎无法掩饰我的愤怒。

况且，爱德华·尼格玛是谁？谜语人是谁？他大可以用一系列巧夺天工的方式来达到他的目的，完全没必要把自己贬低到和那些为了拿到一个小角色就去和制片人上床的十八线女星一个档次上。如果这是爱情中的情趣游戏，那这游戏未免让我感到恶心。

结果就是，我不仅没有消气，相反，我更愤怒了。我伸手用堪称粗暴的力度猛扯他的袖子，他同样莹白的肩膀透过倾斜的领口露了出来。我不顾他故意发出的得逞的惊叫，一把将他狠狠扯进了屋子里，反手摔上门，锁死。


End file.
